Dumbo (character)
Dumbo is the main character from Disney's fourth film Dumbo. Dumbo is a small elephant and son of Mrs. Jumbo. Dumbo is most famous for his giant floppy ears. Personality Dumbo has the personality of a small child. He is playful and very fun. He loves being around his mother and hates being alone. When he does come along his sidekick Timothy comes along and becomes his best friend. Dumbo Dumbo first appeared in the Disney film Dumbo and he was given to Mrs. Jumbo by Mr. Stork. As soon as Dumbo's ears are revealed he is taunted by the other female elephants. Dumbo is seen in the opening parade for the circus and trips on his ears. Once everyone comes into the Circus Dumbo's ears are pulled by a boy. When his mother tried to protect him she was captured and arrested by the guards. Dumbo was then by himself until he met his soon to be best friend Timothy Q. Mouse. Dumbo and Timothy became friends and they struggle to get Dumbo's mother out. Dumbo's first attempt failed but when Dumbo and Timothy accidentally drunk wine they started seeing Pink Elephants and when they awaken they end up in a tree. There they meet crows who help Dumbo use his ears as wings to fly. Dumbo rescues his mother and then becomes the greatest star in America, with Timothy as his manager. Later Appearances Mickey Mouse Club In the 1950s television series Dumbo and Timothy made an appearance in the animated opening of The Mickey Mouse Club. Dumbo's Circus During the launch of The Disney Channel in 1983, Dumbo's Circus premiered. It was a live action / full body puppet show that aired the same time as Welcome to Pooh Corner. Dumbo was able to talk and was performed by Katie Leigh. Dumbo has new friends (Such as Lionel the Ringmaster Lion, Q.T. the Organ playing Monkey, Fair Dinkum the Koala, Sebastian the Alley Cat, Lilli the Cat, Barnaby the Dog and others...) Disney's House of Mouse Dumbo makes cameos in the television series House of Mouse . Kingdom Hearts Dumbo appears as a summon in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Disney Parks In the 1955 opening of Disneyland Dumbo was a character that meets and greets guests. Over the years Dumbo was seen and pictures, ads and merchandise only. In the summer of 2009 Dumbo appears every night along with Tinkerbell as they fly over Sleeping Beauty Castle . Dumbo the Flying Elephant: Attraction Dumbo has his own ride and over the years it became one of the most popular attractions in the Disney Parks. Fantasmic Dumbo appears in the bubble montage in the popular live show Fantasmic! in Disney's Hollywood Studios in the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Dumbo's Circus characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Silent characters Category:Living characters Category:Elephants Category:Males Category:Dumbo characters Category:Children